Valyrian Steel, Transport and Equipment
Valyrian Steel In terms of equipment and transport, to address past RP problems, we are allowing the use of materials such as Valyrian Steel. However, with regards to Valyrian Steel, we ask you please use only the blades below listed. They are the only official Valyrian Steel blades left in the canon, and as the secret to making Valyrian Steel was lost after the Doom, it cannot be replicated by even the finest master smiths. Blackfyre: the sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings till Aegon IV who gave it to his bastard Daemon Blackfyre who rose in rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. It was presumed as lost, but after and excavation by the Targaryens to recover artifacts, it was rediscovered. *Claimed by Rhaegan Targaryen Dark Sister: The last man known in possession of this sword was a Greenseer, it's said to be in a cave beyond the wall, it's precise whereabouts are unknown. *Unclaimed Brightroar: The ancestral sword of House Lannister, which once carried the name of Brightroar, lost over a dntury ago but rumoured to have been seen in Braavos. *Unclaimed Vigilance: The ancestral sword of House Hightower. *Unclaimed Orphan-Maker: The ancestral sword of House Roxton. *Unclaimed Widow's Wail: One of the blades reforged from Ice into a 3/4 length longsword and given as a gift to Joffrey Baratheon. Now resides in Joffrey's tomb. *Unclaimed Oathkeeper: One of the blades reforged from Ice into a longsword and given to Jaime Lannister, then to Brienne of Tarth. The blade was given to Sansa Stark and has been kept within the Stark family ever since. *Unclaimed Heartsbane: The ancestral two handed greatsword of House Tarly. *Unclaimed Longclaw: The ancestral bastard sword of House Mormont, passed down to Jon Snow but returned to House Mormont by the Starks. *Unclaimed Lady Forlorn: The ancestral sword of House Corbray. *Unclaimed Red Rain: The sword of House Drumm, stolen in a raid. Given the name and colouring, possibly the ancestral sword of House Reyne. *Unclaimed Nightfall: The ancestral blade of House Harlaw. *Unclaimed Dragonbone Hilt Dagger: The dagger used to try and assassinate Bran Stark, it went to possession of Petyr Baelish, but was lost after his banishment. Although in recent years it has somehow gotten in to the possession of House Lannister. *Unclaimed Valyrian Steel Axe: The ancestral weapon of House Celtigar. *Unclaimed Valyrian Steel Arakh: Last owned by Caggo. *Unclaimed Please note: 1) These are the ONLY Valyrian weapons to be used. There will be no newly created or suddenly rediscovered ones. 2) Valyrian weapon cannot simply be claimed by a player saying 'I stole it'. These are weapons of the utmost value and craft, and will require a full explanation as to how a character came to possess them. 3) Any Valyrian weapon ownership has to first be approved by the Owners of the Group. Transport Likewise, transport. Although many powers possessed ships, it would be totally unreasonable for even the richest family to say they owned dozens of ships. Again, use your initiative and if unsure, please consult a mod.